


How to Romance the Devil

by kisatarou



Series: A Satan Stan's Lifelines [1]
Category: Inspiration Fueled Words
Genre: Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-07 08:39:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17362679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisatarou/pseuds/kisatarou
Summary: to @_joneal, @ashlynn.raeleigh, @_kkennaa_, @josh_elie, @hhaaayyyaaa, @avenrose.plus, @daispamm_, @rustygiraffe, @melarzy, @sahrishhadia, @thatsuckerforpoetry,@woahitme_, @thetraveler_01, @ms.ugliest, @h.a.l.i.f.u,@wolf24forlife, @hannahvbe, @julia_oosterloo, @kalinabree, @jasm1nah, @_ikra_n_, @_______shani_______, @siikariina, @merryssa.lct, @_andromeda_._, @crypticcamps, @yumaa007, @tzuyulovey , @_julia.maia on IG, and also for those wanting a story for that prompt.also, to @ms.ugliest, you aren't ugly.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> to @_joneal, @ashlynn.raeleigh, @_kkennaa_, @josh_elie, @hhaaayyyaaa, @avenrose.plus, @daispa  
> mm_, @rustygiraffe, @melarzy, @sahrishhadia, @thatsuckerforpoetry,@woahitme_, @thetraveler_01, @ms.ugliest, @h.a.l.i.f.u,@wolf24forlife, @hannahvbe, @julia_oosterloo, @kalinabree, @jasm1nah, @_ikra_n_, @_______shani_______, @siikariina, @merryssa.lct, @_andromeda_._, @crypticcamps, @yumaa007, @tzuyulovey , @_julia.maia on IG, and also for those wanting a story for that prompt.
> 
> also, to @ms.ugliest, you aren't ugly.

 

I just died.

Jesus had taken my life for only one reason. He wanted to see how Lucifer, a being who's inept at " _ **mortal concepts**_ " such as love, would handle a mega-flirt like me.

 

It dawned on me that I've  _never_ thought about how big of a place Hell was...

Blame the artists who always depict Hell with red, red, and red. 

Anyway, off to find my target, the Devil himself. Now, I've thought of myself as maybe.. a Level 100 Flirt, skills maxed out, power up to 99999.

And Lucifer was the final boss, health too much to count.

 

I walked my way through Hell, winking and mouthing frequently used pickup lines at creatures whose looks would  **never** match Lucifer's, I'm sure of it.

When I  _finally_ got to my final victim, I was... needless to say, speechless.

"What brings you here, mortal? You haven't done any sin worthy of sending you he--" 

"Shit. You're smoking hot." I wink and pretend to shoot him with my finger guns.

The Devil had no expression on his face, but I could see the utter  **disgust** on his face without him having to pull a muscle.

"Did He send you here?" Satan asks, voice gruff. I nod. "Well, shit," he mumbles,

 

"Hey, Satan!" He looked down at me with those blank eyes. "Can you reincarnate me?" He snickers, before deciding to really entertain me. "If I could, what would you want to be?" His voice sent chills down my spine, despite sweating buckets in this fiery lair.

"A witch?" "Why?" 

"So you can burn me at the stake, baby." You wink and shoot him with your finger guns. He sighs. "Did you come all the way here just to flirt with me?"

"Maybe." 

"Hey, Satan." "What?" He's annoyed. It's either my second passing or something else.

I'll risk it for the biscuit anyway.

"Are you hot sauce?" I gulp, as I look at him bashfully, almost ashamed with what I was to say next. "Why?"

"Because you're so hot in my mouth." 

"What the fuck." 

"What?" You ask, accepting defeat. "That was the shittiest pickup line I've from you so far."

My non-existent heart leaped with confusion-laced joy. "I'll do you one better."

 

I was surprised, to say the least.

"Go," I smirked up at the Devil himself, challenging him.

"Are you a fever?" "Why?"

" 'Cause I've got the hots for you."

"Lucifer, you aren't supposed to flirt with them  _too!_ " God yells from above.

 

 

"Fuck off, Jesus! I like them!" He yells back.

 

 

 

 

" _ **FOR REAL?!"**_

_**"YEAH!"** _

 

 

Maybe flirting with the Devil wasn't bad.

 

 

 


	2. Reveal

It's been a while ever since I got here in Hell.

Kudos to the Lord for pushing me off of Heaven and down here.

  
Every single creature in Hell knows about mutual feelings , I guess. I don't know whatta call it.

I never knew he was *this* popular in Hell.

\--

”Hey , Luce.” I looked down at the creatures as he placed his hand on my head.  
The burning sensation doesn't faze me anymore.

  
“Yeah?”

 

“Have you been looking at other...creatures lately?”

 

I felt him shaking, trying to stifle his laughter.  
“What? Are you actually jealous right now?”

I didn't answer.

“Hey , come on. Answer me. Are you jealous?”

I still didn't answer as bloodstained petals fell on us.

“I only have my eyes on you." Lucifer whispers , voice carried away by the air.

“Then why were you looking at that those group of people back then?"

“They're fallen angels , like me. Don't be jealous.”

“I'm still not satisfied.”

 

“Not my fault I'm fucking hot.”

 

“Lucifer , please , keep quiet!" Jesus yells from the Heavens.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by this prompt: 
> 
> https://www.instagram.com/p/BsasY0WFuFG/?utm_source=ig_share_sheet&igshid=1qcy3w54fxzl3&fbclid=IwAR053McOF0w-4CquDD5_9ODpwSGNkXci-cQJPKMwXKimPxYcOy_IWNXaaPg
> 
>  
> 
> The line “I'll risk it for the biscuit” is taken from PopularMMOs (+GamingwithJen) on YT
> 
> ~ I'm getting conscious of my work.


End file.
